


Broken Hero

by usamarinegirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usamarinegirl/pseuds/usamarinegirl
Summary: Felicity and Diggle have to deal with the aftermath of Prometheus.





	Broken Hero

Oliver walked into the lair slowly. "Oliver what happened?" Diggle asked concern for his brother in all but blood. "Chase had me and he let me go." Oliver replied as he painfully removed his jacket. "Why did he let you go." Diggle asked confused. "I told him what he wanted to know" Oliver told him as he walked over to the med bay. Felicity looked to Diggle. "You need to talk to him." Felicity told Diggle. Diggle walked over to where Oliver was leaning against a post. Go away Digg." Oliver said without turning around to look Diggle in the eyes. "No, I'm not going anywhere, Oliver. You went through something tragic." Diggle said as he approached , Oliver.

Oliver slid down the post to where he was sitting on the ground. Diggle put a hand on his shoulder. Oliver flinched. "Go away." Oliver yelled. Diggle left the room, but he was not far away if he was needed. Diggle walked outside, and on the bench was Felicity. "You may want to watch this," Felicity said with tears in her eyes. Diggle was now worried as he sat down on the bench. Felicity place her tablet between them. The tablet was playing security tape. Oliver was mumbling, it was barely audible. "They will never understand. I'm a monster. Anyone near me either dies of suffers. I'm a killer and Chase proved it." Oliver murmured.

"Oh my goodness." Felicity cried. "It's okay Felicity, we'll get him though this." Diggle consoled. Diggle wasn't that sure though.

THE NEXT DAY

Oliver walked into the office. "Oliver are you okay?" Mr. Lance asked. "Fine," Oliver said without stopping. Mr. Lance followed him into his office. "Oliver, what are we going to do to this guy?" Mr. Lance asked as he walked to the front of Oliver's desk. "Nothing," Oliver said without making eye contact. At that moment there was a knock on the door. "come in," Oliver yelled. "Mr. Mayor, thank you for seeing me, " Adrian said as he walked in. Mr. Lance noticed how Oliver seemed to shrink in his chair. "Mr. Lance, if you don't mind I would like to have a few minutes with, Mr. Chase, please." Oliver said quietly.

Mr. Lance walked out and called Diggle. "Diggle, this is Quentin. I just seen Oliver and its not good. "What do you mean?" Diggle asked confused. "Well I first seen him and, well I don't know how to say this. He seemed broken and scared. then to make it worst, Adrian Chase, came into his office. "What happened and why did you not stay?" Diggle asked mad because Lance left Oliver alone. "Adrian came in like nothing happened. Then Oliver made me leave." "Stay by the door. I'm on m way. Diggle ordered. Diggle wasn't sure to expect when he got there.  
Diggle sped to the mayors office. When he arrived Me. Lance greeted him at the door. "Chase left about 17 minutes ago. Oliver hasn't come out." Me. Lance said worried about Oliver. Oliver was like a son to him. I'm,

going to knock and try and get in if I can't call Felicity." Diggle ordered. Lance obeyed. Diggle walked to the door and knocked. I'm bust at the moment." Oliver yelled. Oliver, it's Diggle can I come in?" Diggle talked

through the door. "Go away Digg. I'm on the phone." Oliver said.

Diggle signaled for Lance to call Felicity. Felicity arrived in 20 minutes. " How bad is it? I mean its got to be bad if you called me." Felicity babbled. "Felicity it's bad. He won't let me in." Diggle said. Felicity sighed and walked to the door. "Ollie, its Felicity can you please let me in. It's kind of important." Felicity heard footsteps heading towards the door. then the sound of the lock being unlocked. There stood Oliver with his head down. "May I come in?" Felicity asked feeling sorry for him. Oliver didn't say anything, but he moved just a little so she could squeeze in. "So how has your day been?Felicity asked. "Felicity I know why you are here." Oliver said as he sat. As Oliver sat in his chair you could see how tense he was. "Oliver you no you can talk to me right. About anything." Felicity said as she knelt down in front of him.

"Felicity I... I just can't. You would hate me if you knew." Oliver whispered. "Oliver I could never hate you. How could you even think that?" Felicity said to Oliver When Oliver finally looked up, a single tear rolled down his face. "Will you just go please." Oliver said as he got up and opened the door. At that moment Diggle barreled in. "Oliver I love you man, this is why I'm sorry." At that moment Diggle stuck Oliver on the shoulder with a needle. Oliver went down to his knees with a look of distrust on his face. "Diggle what have you done" Felicity said as she hit him on the shoulder.


End file.
